Wedding Night
by Singer of Water
Summary: It's the night of Bucky and Tracey's wedding. This is how the metal armed super soldier and the Avengers' personal hacker spend their wedding night together. Bucky/OC


Bucky couldn't stop grinning as he and Tracey walked down the aisle of family and friends as bubbles flew around them, as they got into the limo, and as they walked into the honey moon suite of the hotel they were staying at for the night before they left for the actual honey moon. The smile grew and grew as the wedding went on. It was one of those smiles that would normally make people's faces hurt, but not for him. The joy he was feeling over took the pain that came with the ear to ear smile. He couldn't stop picturing Tracey in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. She was beautiful! And now she was his and no one else's.

The super soldier was now walking around the room as he waited for Tracey in the bathroom. Still the smile remained. Tracey was his wife now. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved!

And then there was tonight. He could only guess Tracey was nervous. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first time he and she tried to have sex. He had felt Tracey tense up when he ran a hand under her shirt and immediately stopped. That was the night he had to reassure her that he was more than willing to wait until their wedding for their first time. He chuckled to himself at the image of her bright pink face during that moment.

Now it was the night of their wedding and he kept looking towards the bathroom door. Tracey had been in there for at least ten minutes. She was most likely nervous was his guess.

He smiled lightly as he approached the door and knocked. "Tracey, baby," he called out, pursing his lips. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah," she answered. "Just give me a minute."

"Alright, doll," he said turning back to the bed.

He sat down on the end, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. He wasn't nervous about the actual love making, he was more nervous about pressuring Tracey into doing it before she was ready. Hell, he was nervous about his arm. He didn't want to hurt her and his arm was making him extremely nervous.

As he stared down at his metal hand he heard the bathroom door open and his head popped up. His breath left him as he stared at his blushing wife. Tracey was standing in front of him with a shy smile and bright pink cheeks. Her hair was down out of its delicate style for the wedding and was now cascading down her shoulders and back. She was wearing a white camisole that had sheer fabric falling from the bra to her belly button. Under that was a pair of white lace underwear. His eyes slowly roamed over her body as he took her in. The way she stood made her look like a shy little girl, but the way she looked was breathtaking.

Tracey let out a small laugh. "I probably look ridiculous," she said, a small smile on her face that was still burning bright pink.

Bucky slowly stood up and moved towards her. He lightly placed his hands on her forearms and leaned down, kissing her nose. He smiled as her face went from pink to red. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said, making a large smile broke out on Tracey's face as she tried to hide her face.

Hiding didn't stop the super soldier. He leaned down and captured her lips. His arms wrapped around her and he smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. In one movement, without breaking the kiss, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. There he laid her down, bringing his body to hover over hers. He couldn't think of a time where she looked more beautiful with her hair splayed out around her head, her brown eyes shining brightly, the dust of pink on her cheeks, and the shy smile on her face. She was gorgeous.

He stared at her for another minute before speaking. "Would you rather wait? I can wait if you're not ready, darling."

Tracey leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "I'm ready," she said, smiling up at him.

Her husband smiled down at her before bringing his head down and kissing her. They were soft, sweet kisses. The kind that he usually gave her when she was falling asleep at night. But they slowly grew deeper. His arms went around her body again, pulling her close to him as he pressed his body against hers. His mouth moved from her lips to along her neck, kissing every inch he could find. His flesh hand moved to tangle in her hair, which was followed by Tracey tangling her hands in his hair. His metal hand slipped under her camisole, the thin fabric being pushed up as he did. He chuckled when he heard Tracey gasp a little at the cool touch of the metal against her skin. He grinned against her skin when she gasped again when he nipped at her neck.

He ran his nose along her neck up to her ear where he placed a light kiss against it. "I love you, so much, Tracey," he whispered before moving to kiss her lips again.

"I love you too, Bucky," Tracey whispered back as she stared up at him, a smile on both their faces.

ooOOoo

Bucky stared at his wife as she laid next to him. She was sound asleep with her head against his chest. He smiled as he gently ran his fingers from his flesh hand up and down her back. She was beautiful and she was his.

He laid his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop the goofy grin that formed on his face. His mind kept going back to what happened hours ago. Just the feeling of having Tracey in his arms. Seeing her beautiful face and just the way it looked. Hearing her call his name. And getting to kiss every inch of her body. He was wrong earlier. She looked gorgeous then.

He chuckled to himself and paused when he heard Tracey stir. He smiled when she sighed and shifted her head slightly on his chest. He took her hand that was laying on next to her head and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips. He looked down at her again and went back to running his fingers along her bare back.

He smiled when she shifted again after a few minutes. The blonde looked up, rubbing her left eye. A sleepy smile formed on her features as she stared up at her husband.

"Hi, Sergeant," she said, kissing his chest.

The super soldier chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Ready for another round then?" he grinned.

Tracey's cheeks turned a light pink which wasn't visible in the dark room and let out a giggle. "I'm not a super soldier, Sergeant. I can't keep going like you."

Bucky barked out a laugh. "Touché." He smiled down at her, moving his metal hand to cup her face. He gently pulled her closer to his face and kissed her. "You sure?" he asked against her lips.

Tracey rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Positive," she said, still smiling as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Barnes," the husband whispered, rubbing her back again as he watched her eyes slowly shut.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barnes," his wife whispered back, wrapping her arms around his body as she drifted to sleep.

He kissed her head once more and laid back on the pillows.

This was his girl. His wife. The most beautiful woman in the world. And she was his.

**Thank you to ladyjthewriter for this prompt. For the longest time I've been thinking of writing this oneshot and finally your prompt pushed me to do it. **

**Sorry to those who thought I was actually going to write the scene, but I've never written smut before and I'm 1. Afraid I won't get it right and 2. Not entirely comfortable with it. I tried my best to make it close to getting to smut as I could in a way :/ Not sure. I tried. It's not that I wouldn't write smut, but like I said I'm afraid I won't get it right and I'm not entirely comfortable with it. I'll admit I've read some, but I don't think I'm capable of actually writing it. So again really sorry if that's what everyone was hoping for. **

**If you would like to ask the Avengers, Madison twins, and anyone else in the tower any questions, feel free to leave a message in my inbox on my tumblr. If you would like to see me write a prompt, send me a message on tumblr, PM me here, or leave it in a review. **

**My tumblr is winter-is-ending**

**Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
